wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wish
Obtaining A Wish can sometimes be granted by a friendly Djinni after rubbing a lamp, zapping a Wand of Wishing or dipping (throwing) coins into a fountain. A lamp containing a Djinni will bear the message "The oil seems to last forever". It is a good strategy to identify all lamps as even cursed ones can grant wishes as long as they are blessed to the Blessed or Uncursed status (by a priest or holy water) and the message "The oil seems to last forever" when identified. Uncursed lamps containing a Djinni are not guaranteed to grant a wish, they may simply thank you for freeing them instead, or they may attack you. Blessed lamps will have a the best chance to grant wishes. Cursed lamps will have the best chance to spawn a hostile Djinni. Wishes granted by Djinni are granted immediately and dropped at your feet. A flowing fountain will offer the player three options: “Drink”, “Dip”, or “No” (cancel). Selecting “Dip” will ask the player to select an item from the player’s inventory. The player selects “coins” then selects the number of coins to be dipped in the fountain. Note that dipping coins effectively spends them. If the amount of coins spent is less than the value of the item the message "Not likely for a mere offer" will appear and the wish will not be granted. If enough money to cover the cost of the item is spent, one of two messages will appear. The message "You wonder if wishes ever come true" indicates that enough coins have been spent but the wish was not granted. The message "You wonder if wishes come true" indicates that the wish was granted and the item can be found in unexplored territory. Using more money increases your chances of getting a good fountain wish. Wish formatting Wishing for an item not in the game will result in an error and another try. After the second try, a warning is given, "Be careful what you wish for." Three wrong wishes will cause the wish to fail. Format: # [blessed|''cursed''] [immutable|other prefix modifiers?] [enchantment +3] of item (pluralized or not) Example: 3 blessed immutable +3 red hot pokers Order is important! +3 blessed silver dragon scale mail will not work, because the enchantment and dweomery are in the wrong order! *quantity: You can wish for a maximum of 3. Wishing for more results in 3. You may only wish for one of a Legendary item such as Excalibur since they are unique. You may wish for one pet by asking for "balrog" or whichever monster you would like as a pet. Wishing for extras is recommended when possible, for spares or to sell to shopkeepers. *dweomer: Wishing for blessed is recommended. *prefix modifiers: **immutable This provides fire, rot, and rust proofing but does not prevent armor from being improved with Enchant Armor scrolls. *suffix modifiers in parentheticals (these appear to have no effect. To prove it, type gibberish in a parenthetical. It will not affect your wish): **large This provides large size armor and clothing that the barbarian and vandal may wear. **preserved *enchantment: You may wish for enchantments up to +3. Wishing for a higher enchantment results in +3. It's unclear which modifiers, and how many, can be applied to which items. It's confirmed that "blessed immutable" works after the quantity and before the enchantment value on a weapon, i.e. "3 blessed immutable +3 red hot pokers". Common Wishes Armour and Wearables * 3 blessed immutable +3 silver Dragon Scale Mail (armor will automatically be the size of the wisher) * 3 blessed immutable +3 Gauntlets of Dexterity (or Gauntlets of Power) * 3 blessed immutable +3 Speed boots * 3 blessed immutable +3 Ornate Robe * 3 blessed immutable Amulet of Life Saving * 3 blessed immutable Ring of Regeneration * 3 blessed immutable Ring of Magic Regeneration Weapons * 3 blessed immutable +3 Red Hot Poker (these are really good weapons that actively burn the armor off of your enemies, and hit hard and fast) * blessed immutable +3 Excalibur Scrolls and Potions * 3 blessed immutable Potion of Gain Level * 3 blessed immutable Potion of Gain Ability * 3 blessed Scroll of Charging * 3 blessed immutable Scroll of Enchant Armour (note the non-US spelling!) Spellbooks * 3 blessed immutable Spellbook of Identify * 3 blessed immutable Spellbook of Polymorph Other * 3 Blessed immutable midas bag * 3 Blessed immutable Bag of Holding (will contain a few items) * 3 blessed immutable Phoenix Feathers * Power (grants you a significant amount of permanent mana) * Health (grants you a significant amount of permanent health) got 35 health at lvl 17 * 1000000000 Experience (doesn't grant that much exp, but it does give you lots) only works below a certain level? got very little at lvl 14 * You can wish for one pet by putting in the monster's name. If you wish for 3, you will get one. You may want to wish for the creature's eggs, or 3 blessed scrolls of create monster if you have a way to tame monsters. This does not work for any starting pets (dogs, monkeys, or cats), or in fountains. * Wishing for 3 blessed ruby or 3 blessed silver, will sometimes get you a ruby and a ruby potion and a ruby ring, or silver potion, ring and spellbook. This can get you spellbooks and potions with some colors, orange, yellow, dark green, dark blue, pink, cyan, and magenta. Wishing for 3 blessed diamond sometimes gets you diamonds and diamond rings. 3 fire or 3 teleport may get you wands and scrolls. 3 identify or create monster may get you spellbooks and scrolls. 3 lute or pipe or harp (not plural) may get you regular instruments and lutes/pipes of charming or harps of lullabies. * Some things you never want to wish for are: gold (you will get one gold coin.) trap (will spawn a small red circle that you can't pick up that will hurt you, pets and enemies for 20 damage), dummy will get you nothing and no more wish tries, dummy. Hill giant pie will spawn a huge pie that is bugged so that if you eat it, it will put you in a state where you never need food again, and will choke on any food or potions that you consume even though you are not full. Fountain Wishes Go to any fountain, choose "Dip" and select a number of coins to dip in. if no water nymph shows up, you'll get a wish interface. Type your wish (check the table below to know what you can wish for). the 4 possible outcomes are: "You wonder if wishes come true" Your wish has been created and lies somewhere in the dungeon. "You wonder if wishes ever come true" You have 'paid' enough for the item you wished for,but the item will simply not be created. (Seems to be just random chance to keep the fountains from being too powerful) "Not likely for a mere " You did not offer enough for your wish. You should have another try though (4 tries total). Note that once you have dipped an amount of coins, you can not have them back. "Even legends do not speak of " ''' The item does not exist, or you did not correctly spell your wish. For legendary weapons, however, this message may appear if the legendary weapon is already located near you, or if you already have it. '''General Assumptions : *price for 1 item = price for 3 items >>> always wish for 3 (even if you don't need 3) *wish price often seems around 4x the actual cost of the +0 uncursed version of the item (not vendor cost, but the price you see if you get level 3 commerce skill). For example, speed boots are a 30 item, and getting them uncursed +0 is 120, while blessed immutable +3 costs you 140. Typically, blessed adds around 10% and immutable adds around 10% to the cost of the wish. This is not a perfect system, but it should get you very close to the right price. So, try this Z x 1.1 x 1.1 x 4 = wish cost, where Z equals actual value. If you don't want immutable, try Z x 1.1 x 4 = wish cost. This does not hold true for some high value things, like bag of Midas and Amulet of Zaw. Also, the cost increase related to buffs is not clear, but it seems that +0 through +3 cost the same, while -1 does reduce the cost.] *Neither the type of fountain (blue, red, yellow) nor character stats have an effect on wish prices * Specifying the size of wished for equip does not seem necessary (barbarians always get large wish equip) Adding "(large) or (large size)" does not seem to affect the result of the wish. In fact, you can type whatever you want in parentheses, and it will have no effect on the wish. * Adding "immutable" to your wish increases the cost of the wish. If it is something like a scroll, potion, or wand, there is little point in wishing for an immutable version, since you can get it cheaper by wishing for it as a non-immutable item. * Similarly, it might be cheaper to wish for a cursed version of something, then have it blessed. Recommended early fountain wishes: * (3BI+3 for each): feathered hat, speed boots, gauntlets of power or dexterity, ornate robe. Tips *It appears that the game tries to place the items in a reasonably close unexplored location nearby, and not always below. In one case, two wished spawned in the single unexplored room directly above a player's head; the wish was made at 1400ft, the dungeon was explored to 2300 ft and the Roman Fort was left unexplored at 1300ft. *Items may appear in the Gnomish Mines or the Roman Fort and often do if the branches are left for later and a fountain somewhat close to them is used. Costs Prices in the Android version seem a bit lower than the Steam version. NB : 3BI+3 means "3 blessed immutable +3" Category:Strategy Category:Info Needed